User blog:Awesomesix/2 years on this wiki
Welp, I've been here for 2 years. I honestly don't know what to say on this, so instead, I'll post the lyrics to a song translated 5 times. Proved 도무 č eloveku dallyeoyo community 에 stand I : "No ! 쿵 BAM) 에스트 Luby â godi ?" Demonstrate that č elovek : "넷, 내 free 의 prodaem 의 soap opera 더 에토 cold , 내가 하기 New 에토 하지, 난 에토 all samodelnoe ! 모구 의 리 a Pollute č time you glass ? " Demonstrate that sentiment : " pereda ." After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku ' Sledu ûŝ ij 덴 이 나타나기 전까지 는 ... "Bom bom bom bom bom babom " Once feeling south to the rock juice Proved 도무 č eloveku dallyeoyo community 에 stand I : "No ! 쿵 BAM) 에스트 Luby â godi ?" Č elovek proved "인터넷, as a uze proved W č Era 내 as 의 말이 맞아 의 prodaem 의 soap opera , is not it? 네브라스카 That 에뮤 poprobovat 로 that it? " Demonstrate that much " svidani â 를 수행 합니다." After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku ' Sledu ûŝ ij 덴 이 나타나기 전까지 는 ... Once feeling south to the rock juice Proved 도무 č eloveku dallyeoyo community 에 stand I : "No ! 쿵 BAM) 에스트 Luby â godi ?" Č elovek prove that "the goal , 에토 Pollute č OE š 하기 old. Or 된 의 sold - IME û 브이 vision soap 나는 나의 once 를 all ye Not dat no Yeti 로 that it? " References to know " how naska ... -. 넷" After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku vrazvalku After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku ' Sledu ûŝ ij 덴 이 나타나기 전까지 는 ... Once feeling south to the rock juice Proved 도무 č eloveku dallyeoyo community 에 stand I : "No ! 쿵 BAM) 에스트 Luby â godi ?" Č elovek certificate for "hot 내가 all asli as 북동 AUSTIN â 브이 S., feeling A skleit 중이 by derevu 내가 ostavit 중이 탐 all 덴 Astral ! 탁 CTO not Sly š Com blizko ! " Demonstrate that feel "pro ŝ AJ " After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku vrazvalku After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku ' Sledu ûŝ ij 덴 이 나타나기 전까지 는 ... Once feeling south to the rock juice Proved 도무 č eloveku dallyeoyo community 에 stand I : "No ! 쿵 BAM) l û BOJ pollution glue ?" "Who ?" L û BOJ pollution glue ? "넷, ASTM mnp - 오 ..." " As East 오딘 vopros immovable you: 에스트 Luby 의 â Gaudy ? " 나는 free 의 parental 을 č elovek Nakala ulibats â 에, Nakala SME â Chat â 에, Zasme â LS â 에 nekotoroe weather 없음. Demonstrate that 에 " Come on, feeling Davajte go 브이 하기 magazine. A kuplu 의 you 의 vineyard Such a person as 북동 Dol ž ni initiating 의 의 bolsa ". 탁 오 니 Sly 브이 하기 magazine ; 나는 buy neskolko us č elovek . Doll 의 오딘 케이 에 feelings 나는 sense 북동 proved "흠, 그물, spasibo . As 의 더 naethil 없습니다, CTO Hara š O zvu č Eat ? 법무부 서재 로 에토 sdelalo How to look 의 의 duma , etotil 이 의 store ... How to look 의 의 duma , etotil 이 의 store ... How to look 의 의 duma , etotil 이 의 Journal Imeet L û BOJ soap opera ? " After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku vrazvalku After kovil â L precarious 에 - vrazvalku vrazvalku Category:Blog posts